


wolf, songbird, & spark

by smolpot8o



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fancy Dress, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Metamours to Lovers, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory, Rescue Mission, Rivalry, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolpot8o/pseuds/smolpot8o
Summary: “Yenn will be annoyed with you for playing heroic protector.”“Good,” says Geralt, as he puts on his cloak. “I’m annoyed she’s not back with our daughter.”Jaskier grabs for his own cloak. “And I’m annoyed I have to go with you. At least we’re all on the same page.”Sometimes they're rivals. Other times, they're trying to be parents. Whether by destiny or choice, it's always the three of them, together.(Or: another series of one-shots, canon and AU, from prompts on mytumblr.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Call My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is injured. Yennefer and Jaskier put their petty rivalry aside and work together to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://lilacsdandelionsandonions.tumblr.com/post/611049380922966016/its-three-in-the-morning-pelting-rain-in-kaer) on my tumblr. Now with proper grammar! I was trying some stuff out, didn't take.

It’s three in the morning, pelting rain in Kaer Morhen, and Yennefer is only up because it’s good weather for catching up on researching dark magic. (It’s _not_ because Geralt and his annoying little bard are a day late from what was supposed to be a routine hunt.) But the frantic pounding at the door makes her heart leap in her throat.

It’s them. Geralt isn’t leaning on Jaskier so much as sinking, unconscious, too heavy to carry, how did they even make it back like this, he’s bleeding－

“Don’t just stand there, useless witch,” Jaskier snaps. “Help me!”

She’ll show him who’s useless. She fucking portals all three of them straight to Geralt’s room.

(It’s Geralt’s room, even though she sleeps here half the time－and the bard the rest.)

Jaskier half lays and half drops Geralt onto the bed. He goes to change the deep red bandage at the witcher’s neck, while Yennefer looks beneath the loose cloth wrapped around the witcher’s middle. She’s not the kind of woman to scream at the sight of blood, but she wants to, because it’s Geralt, how could this have happened, he’s never slipped up like this－

She screams after all. “What the hell did you _do_?”

Jaskier takes the water pitcher and towel by the bedside and uses them to begin flushing the wound. “What, do you think I pushed him onto the leshen’s claws?”

Yennefer says a quick incantation to put Geralt even deeper under, buy them some time. And then, she answers, “No doubt you distracted him with your ceaseless prattle!”

Jaskier fetches fresh bandages from the dresser, worn nearly as often as the stockings and smallclothes. “At least I went with him! What were you doing that’s so important? I’m the one who never leaves his side.”

Yennefer portals to her room for potion ingredients and back. “Are you afraid that he wouldn’t miss you, like he does me?”

By dawn, Geralt’s wounds are freshly dressed, and the potions work their magic in his veins. Jaskier is pale, with dark circles under his eyes, blood on his hands and still rain-soaked clothes. Yennefer wonders how she looks, her flimsy robe just as bloodied, hair sweaty and limp.

“You may as well sleep,” she says.

Jaskier shakes his head, and then closes his eyes, wincing, as if he made himself dizzy. “I won’t leave him.”

He must think that if he rests, while she’s still up, that will mean she won. Any other time, she might’ve gleefully indulged in this competition. But now is not the time.

“He needs you at your best,” she says. “And you will be better rested.”

“Oh, so you admit he needs me?”

She rolls her eyes, already above it. “Please, we don’t have time for games.”

Right then, Geralt makes a noise. He shouldn’t have been making noise, with her sleeping spell, but he’s always been so stubbornly resistant to her magic.

They both rush to him, on opposite sides on the bed.

“Geralt?” says Jaskier.

Geralt murmurs something.

“I’m here,” says Yennefer.

“Right,” says Jaskier. "I’m pretty sure he’s calling out for me.“

"Shh,” says Yennefer.

They both listen. If he says the bard’s name, she might just undo all her spells and leave him to die, after all. But that’s ridiculous. Of course he’ll say her name.

And then Geralt speaks.

Yennefer and Jaskier stare at each other. His mouth is gaping. Meanwhile, her fists are shaking. It’s dead silent.

And then, finally, she breaks.

“Who the fuck is _R_ _enfri_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard finding alone time when you're a parent. But it helps having two husbands instead of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... pure porn, based on this [prompt](https://lilacsdandelionsandonions.tumblr.com/post/611829234901630976/how-dirty-can-these-prompts-get-cause-i-have-one). I'm just as embarrassed to post it here as I was on my tumblr, so... _yeet!_

Yenn gasps. 

Geralt lifts her straight off the bed, by the ass, still deep inside her.

She used to insist on being on top, always in control. But now, she’s grown to appreciate being handled like this. She could still magically knock him off his feet, or across the room, if she wished. But sometimes it’s good to be _had_ , feel small in those trunk-like arms, legs hooked over those huge shoulders. And that growl of his goes right to her spine, makes her back arch and toes curl as she’s speared again and again on that _monstrous_ cock–

And she didn’t used to scream, either, when she came. Too proud. But now she feels free to throw back her head and wail.

Geralt spills deep and warm inside of her. And then keeps going, still hard, because witchers are truly _blessed_.

But then he stops unexpectedly, putting her gently back down on the bed. She makes a noise of protest when he pulls out.

“What is it?” she asks.

His shoulders are relaxed, so nothing’s wrong, even though Geralt is using the pitcher by the bed and a washcloth to clean up, so soon.

“Ciri’s home.”

Yenn’s learned not to question how he knows, even though their daughter is surely too far for him to hear or smell. Somehow, he always knows.

She stretches out on the bed, angling her chest and crossing a leg high. “Surely she could wait?”

Geralt just tilts his head with a mild glare. For all that she’s wanted to be a mother for so long, sometimes she can’t help but fall back into selfish habits.

“Oh, _nevermind_.”

But she still lets out a sigh. She’s not ready to stop being naked.

Geralt throws on a shirt, fastens his pants. “I’ll send Jask up.”

There’s an idea. The bard’s not as strong as her witcher, but his musician’s hands and silver tongue do have a little more _finesse_.

It doesn’t take long before Jaskier pokes his pretty head in without knocking, closing the door and leaning against it casually. “I heard you were cruelly tossed aside.”

“By such a brute,” says Yenn.

Jaskier climbs onto the bed, crawling slowly toward her. He doesn’t even take off any clothes, the tease.

“Did he even make you come?”

“Only _twice_.”

“You poor thing.”

He strokes her legs, trailing kisses, first almost chaste, and then open-mouthed and wet. She tangles her fingers in his hair, ready to shove his head down if he drags on the teasing too long. But soon enough, he dips his head down between her thighs, flicking his tongue slowly, tortuously soft. He can do this for hours, and he _has_ , maddeningly patient.

Then his tongue slips inside of her. She arches her back off the bed, pulling his hair hard.

“Can you taste him?” she asks.

He answers with a moan, and she thrusts up into it, coming for a third time.

So she almost doesn’t mind when he pulls himself up, especially because he finally takes off his shirt. But they both freeze when there’s a knock on the door.

“Yennefer?” says Ciri, on the other side.

“Hold up,” says Geralt.

“But it’s important!”

“I know, but–”

“I _portaled_!”

Jaskier meets her worried glance with wide eyes. Yennefer gets up and begins washing up. They keep a whole drawer of washcloths by the bedstand for precisely this reason.

“I’ll be there in a moment, darling,” she calls. “I’m in the middle of a delicate spell. I’ll meet you in the kitchen afterwards.”

“All right,” says Ciri.

Jaskier puts his shirt back on. “If she’s portaling, we’re going to have to have the talk sooner rather than later.”

That’s going to fall to her, of course. She sighs, getting dressed.

Jaskier wipes with mouth with another cloth, and then gives her a pointed pout. Yennefer pats his cheek sympathetically.

“We’ll make it up to you later,” she says. “Unless…” She trails a finger down his chest, all the way down. “May I?”

Jaskier swallows, catching on to her meaning. After the djinn business, he’s been reluctant about magic, especially in bed. Even more so than Geralt. But, after some firm setting of boundaries, not to mention how busy they’ve gotten raising a child, they’ve both begun to come around.

“What the hells,” says Jaskier. “Go on, do your worst.”

She leans up to whisper Elder in his ear. He grips her by the shoulders as his knees buckle, nearly giving way beneath him.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he breathes.

He’s going to need to change his trousers.

“I’d still like to be fawned over later,” he says, as she makes to leave.

She shoots a grin over her shoulder in the doorway. “If we have time. I’ve got to give a certain _talk_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the even pornier, book-styled remix [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103715)!


End file.
